Paul-Scripts
The Paul-Scripts are the collection of points experienced by the 1ntBeing - Paul. The genesis of the currently uncovered Paul-Scripts dates to the year 2000, called the Point of Resurgence; the moment when the 0thBeing - Z and the 1ntBeing make contact for the first time after the Lost Horizon. The Paul-Scripts are known to contain heavy references to TheDiaryOfZ, although independently, strongly indicating the employment of Mental-Merger in its formulation. The points below were experienced by the 1ntBeing in no particular order; however, they have been chronologically organised based on rational for the reader to be able to assimilate the information easily. The First Horizon: The Point of Alurs: There are some of us who believe that the fundamental principle of existence is sustainability. The nation called Alurs (meaning ‘all yours’) - home to the Aluri - was an example of this ideology. Their culture was scientifically-driven, yet religious in nature. Donning dull white robes without much distinction of embroidery, their very existence personified standardised optimal living. Their very culture eradicated famine and drought within their land and ensured adequacy, if not abundance. Such is the fate of those who believe that the fundamental principle of existence is sustainability. The Point of Ziguraya: There are some of us who believe that the fundamental principle of existence is scalability. The sea-facing nation called Lamina was hit severely by both famine and drought. Their ill fate was attributed by some to their geographical location, and by others to their unscalable government. A state of unrest spread across the nation as their governing bodies were not able to provide scalable solutions to either the famine or the drought. In this state of unrest, came forth a woman of rather humble upbringing; her beliefs and intentions far from humble. "If they cannot prove themselves capable of governing us, let us then govern ourselves. Rise, my children! They who are born of muscle, and are inclined towards adventure, go forth and explore the lands that lay beyond us! Bring into our nation, those who are not governed; their resources with them, and conquer those that selfishly keep behind their walls, the abundant resources that are meant for everyone! They who are born of fat, and are inclined towards nourishment, stay and allocate all resources gathered accordingly, to our ever growing population, our ever expanding nation! And in this manner, I - your mother, your daughter, your lover - promise you a life of abundance! You will never have to face a situation where you must choose between yourselves and your children, between yourselves and your parents, between yourselves and your lovers! Let us fulfil the very natures of our existence! Men, it is your right, and the very nature of your existence, to propagate the seeds of the nation, to allow the nation to grow from within, so that we may retain our influence and our ideologies. Women, it is your right, and the very nature of your existence, to nourish and water the seeds of the nation, to allow the nation to grow from within, so that we may retain our influence and our ideologies. Therefore, do not falter from the very natures of your existence! We will not wither away into history; our presence will be felt in every nation that stands with us, and our portents will be felt in every nation that stands against us!" The words of this commoner echoed in the ears of every single famished Laminarian, and she quickly gathered a significant fan-following. She adopted the name Zigur̈aya (meaning 'queen of uninhibited expansion'), and her followers came to be known as Ziguri (meaning 'of uninhibited expansion'). As Zigur̈aya rose to power in the following years, she renamed Lamina to Zigur̈elm (meaning 'land of uninhibited expansion'), and the neighbouring sea to Zigurmler (meaning 'sea of uninhibited expansion'). In the following years, Zigur̈aya claimed many territories; the resources with them, and Zigur̈elm grew to be an enormous geographical expanse, abundant in resources and in population. Their presence was felt in every nation that stood with them, and their portents were felt in every nation that stood against them. There are some of us who believe that all things perceptible must be governed by science, while all things imperceptible must be governed by philosophy The Point of Offence: are the people who did not know the world outside peace and camaraderie; and hence, their only offence was defence. Their ill-fated geography predisposed their defences to be tested against the threat of invasion by the recently emergent, seemingly progressive, popular ideology of the Ziguri (meaning 'of uninhibited expansion'); fanatic followers of the teachings of Zigur̈aya (meaning ‘queen of uninhibited expansion’) - she, in whose name Zigur̈em (meaning 'sea of uninhibited expansion') flourishes. The Point of Vangard: > The Point of Resurgence > Khaatam > The Point of September > The Point of Apple There are some of us who believed in the existence of a nation called Alurs (meaning ‘all yours’). It was home to the d’Aluri. They were a religiously-driven scientific people whose core philosophy was sustainability. Donning dull white robes without much distinction of embroidery, their very existence personified standardized optimal living. Their culture eradicated famine and drought within their land and ensured adequacy if not abundance. These are the people who did not know the world outside peace and camaraderie; and hence, their only offence was defence. Their ill-fated geography predisposed their defense to be tested against the threat of invasion of the recently emergent, seemingly progressive, popular ideology of the d’Ziguri; fanatic followers of the teachings of Zigura (meaning ‘uninhibited expansion’) - she, in whose name Ziguraya flourishes. THE POINT OF VANGARD He called himself Vangard - inciter of premonition - when he came upfront the east gate of Alurs which was left wide open with no guards in sight. With a foreign grace and royal outfitting, he stood there among housing and a few d’Aluri who seemed to be constantly busy at work. The d’Aluri that heeded his exclamation, turned face to him and greeted him with smiles and exclaimed back at their own pace, “Welcome Vangard!”. The closest d’Aluri to him who stood by a water reservoir, cupped water in a vessel and offered it to him. Vangard grabbed the vessel in all his foreign pride, chugged the water quickly and thanked the man for the drink. “I wish to speak to your king peasant, where may I find him?”, Vangard asked. “What is this king you speak of, foreigner?”, the man questioned back. “He who single-handedly rules over the lot of you and has influence over the things you say and do.”, Vangard responded. “There is no such person who exists within these walls.”, the man responded. THE POINT OF CUTTUM Dehra’sum that The nation of Lamina is dwindling in famine and drought. An empowered woman named Zigura preaches to its people that the only way to ensure survival is uninhibited expansion; in order to expand, the women would have to continuously give birth to increase the population. The men would go out to expand territory and gather resources, while the women would manage the resources and moderate demand. The nation of Lamina follows the teachings of Zigura and make her Queen, and rename the nation to Ziguraya (Queendom of Zigura) The d’Aluri live peacefully in Alurs and focus on religiously-driven scientific development. Ziguraya sends Zaiyan to preach the teachings of Zigura to Alurs. Zaiyan comes to Alurs and preaches the teachings of Zigura to the d’Aluri. In the time Zaiyan spends in Alurs, the d’Aluri convince him that the teachings of Zigura do not solve the problem of scalability and is therefore not an irrefutable truth and should therefore not be propagated. Zaiyan is enticed by the d’Aluri way of life and decides to live amongst them and not return to Ziguraya. At the same time, he warns the d’Aluri that he has been given a set amount of time to propagate the teachings of Zigura in Alurs and get them to join Ziguraya. In case he fails to do so or does not return after the set amount of time, Ziguraya will send its military to force Alurs to join Ziguraya. Since the d’Aluri are no confident to win war against the ever expanding Ziguraya, Zaiyan provides them information of how the invasion will take place, and the only way to preserve their culture would be to send a part of the people away by sea to find new land where they can continue to live peacefully. Zaiyan proposes that he will go along with them to ensure that they do not end up in the hands of Ziguraya while departing. However, he feels that the people will not trust him as he is not d’Aluri. But one of the elder d’Aluri give him d’Aluri clothing and asks him to change his appearance to look more d’Aluri stating that it would have happened anyways. Zaiyan feels entrusted and incorporated and promises to bring them back to their homeland one day as he personally vouches for their culture and feels partly responsible for their loss. Zaiyan adopts the name Vangard and changes his appearance to look more d’Aluri. The invasion is lead by Cuttum, a high-ranking general of Ziguraya who learns of the d’Aluri’s plan to preserve their culture by sending some d’Aluri away by ship to find new land. He personally takes responsibility to find and stop this ship from departing Alurs. However, Vangard guides the d’Aluri closely escaping Cuttum’s clutches and sails away with them. Cuttum notices Zaiyan’s (disguised as Vangard) insolence and takes it personally to give him justice. He reports the insolence to Ziguraya for now. In the ship, Vangard is recognized by the d’Aluri as yet another d’Aluri. The ship reaches Yarla, a nation by the sea that is rich in resources and whose culture is driven primarily by desire and its fulfillment. When the ship is found ashore, the king comes personally to investigate, as normally they do not have visitors by sea. The d’Aluri request the king for refuge, however, the king asks them why he should give them that. Then Vangard, knowing the situation of Ziguraya’s expansion, warns them of a possible upcoming war with the Ziguraya, for which they would need more manpower that can help with the war. The king attests to the situation by telling them that they are already trying to conquer Yarla’s neighbours and so takes them in. Yarlas trains the d’Aluri for warfare and Vangard becomes an advisor to the king as he knows a lot about the Ziguraya, and claims to have got this knowledge from coming in contact with them through his work. Yarla scouts begin warning the possibility of attach based on nearby placement of d’Ziguri camps. Vangard advises the king about strategies that help them defeat the invading d’Ziguri proving his knowledge. Vangard then helps their military force to get ready for full war. The d’Aluri and the Yarlas defeat the d’Ziguri and successfully prevent their expansion into their nation. During the celebration after war, the Yarlas start the grand drinking followed by the grand orgy. D’Aluri are coaxed to partake in the celebration, get drunk and end up having sex with the Yarlas. This results in newborns with the characteristic traits of silver eyes and silver hair, with higher strength and endurance, skin color darker than the d’Aluri but lighter than the Yarlas and with high libidos. The Yarla deem these newborns as their saviors and they who will lead their nation forward and called them Dehrai, as they were received with open doors, they too will grow up to open their doors to whomsoever is in need. --------------------------------- 30 years later, the dehrai are grown up and ready for war with Ziguraya. During a training session, Amang asks Vangard why they need to go to war with Ziguraya. Vangard tells him that there is no room for refutability; only irrefutable truths should be allowed to propagate. The overall undefined and fluid term we call ‘evil’ is nothing more than the sum of all refutability. Therefore, the reason to overthrow Ziguraya is to overthrow evil, and therefore refutability. The dehrai go out for war and conquer territory that was previously ruled by the Yarlas.